regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusk's Return
Summary Dusk returns and the gang, not even Homer knows why. (Part 2 Of The Katgirl100 & Louisnguyn Two Parter) Transcript *(Episode begins outside) (Bart looks at the sunset with Homer) *Bart: You okay? *'Homer': I'm fine, Bart. (Sighs) But thanks for worrying about me.(smiles) It shows a great sign of character. *'Bart': No problem. (They don't say anything more to each other, but continues to stare at the sunset together) (fades to black) (the title Dusk's Return shows up on the screen and fades away) *(Mordecai is seen in the kitchen fixing breakfast) *Rigby: Hurry up Mordecai, were starving over here! *'Mordecai': I'm coming. *(Mordecai is finished cooking some breakfast for his crew) *'Mordecai': Here, you go, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman. *(Mordecai giving their breakfast to Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman) *'Rigby': Thank you. *'Mordecai': You're welcome. *'Helen Wheels': I always have Natto and Miso Soup. *'Mordecai': Really? *'Helen Wheels': Yeah. What do you cook? *'Mordecai': Eggs, Pancakes and Sausages. *'Helen Wheels': Really? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *Rigby: Hey Mordo... do you miss the others? So much has happened this week. To Homer, to Amethyst, to Bart. What if something bad happens? *Mordecai: Nothing bad is going to happen. *'Rigby': You gotta point, Mordecai. *Randy: Yeah, I think we should wait until something happens. *'Mordecai': Indeed. Say, what kind a cereals is this? *'Troll Moko': This is the Phazon Phlakes, Red Phazon Flakes, Dark Flakes and Chozo Puffs. *'Mordecai': Where did you get it? *'Ben Tennyson': Where did those cereals coming from? *'Howard Weinerman': At the supermarket. *'Mordecai': How did that happen? *'Gwen Tennyson': Where did you see that? *'Rigby': A commercial. *'Cooper Daniels': Oh, really? *'Troll Moko': Yep. *(Flashback started) *'Announcer': Tired of the same old Frosted Flakes, Corn Flakes and Special K every morning? Then try Phazon Phlakes, Red Phazon Flakes and Dark Flakes! Chock full of radioactive goodness! Once you eat this... (Demonic voice) THE POWER OF THE COSMOS SHALL COURSE THROUGH YOUR VEINS! AND PHAZON and RED PHAZON SHALL CORRUPT THE PLANET!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! (Normal voice) So buy some today! They've Radioactivity Delicious! And try new Chozo Puffs! *(Rigby, Rook Blonko, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman look at each other and run out the door; scene goes to the supermarket) *'Rigby': There it is. The Phazon Phlakes, Red Phazon Flakes, Dark Flakes and Chozo Puffs. *'Troll Moko': Let's buy it. *'Howard Weinerman': Okay. *'Rook Blonko': Uh, guys. *(Rigby, Rook Bloko, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman sees a child and mother) *'Child': (Gasps) Mommy! Mommy! Can you buy Phazon Phlakes!? Can we!? Can we! Mother- *'Mother': Well, we do need cereal, so sure, grab a box. *'Child': Yay!! *(Child grabs a box of Phazon Phlakes) *'Rigby': What was that about? *'Troll Moko': We don't know. *(Flashback ended) *'Rook Blonko': Wow. You guys bought the Phazon Phlakes, Red Phazon Flakes, Dark Flakes and Chozo Puffs. *'Rigby': Yeah. We did. *'Rad Dudesman': We didn't not know it has it. *'Skurd': Neither can I. *'Kevin Levin': The commercial was true. *'Lucy Mann': It has it at the supermarket. *'Kenneth Tennyson': Yep. *'Alan Albright': Now, let's eat. *'All': Yeah! *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman put the Phazon Phlakes, Red Phazon Flakes, Dark Flakes and Chozo Puffs in their bowls) *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman eats a spoonful of Phazon Phlakes, Red Phazon Flakes, Dark Flakes and Chozo Puffs in their bowls) *'Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman': Omnomnomnomnom~ Awwwww yeaaaaaa~ *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman has finished their Phazon Phlakes, Red Phazon Flakes, Dark Flakes and Chozo Puffs) *'All': Done. *'Manny Armstrong': Okay, we're finish the Phazon Phlakes, Red Phazon Flakes, Dark Flakes and Chozo Puffs. *'Dan Zembrovski': Yep. *'Jimmy Jones': So, now what? *'Mordecai': We'll wait. (They wait, bored as heck) On second thought..... let's take a trip to see how the other heroes are doing. *All: YAY! (It then shows that the team screaming in excitement is shown in a dark bubble) *Dusk: Celebrate now heroes. (The bubble fades to darkness) That's all the celebration you'll have. *(Scene changes to Bart sleeping in Homer's lap) *'Bart': (Snoring) *Homer's thoughts: Man, he sounds like a garbage truck. Just like how I snore. (A knock is heard)(Homer sits a sleeping Bart on the couch and walks to the door) *(Homer opens the door) (the squeak sound of the door made Homer back up a bit) *'Homer': Hmm. Weird. Uh.. hello?!! Who just knocked?! (Darkness appears) So, it was you who knocked the door, darkness? (Homer sticks his hand in the darkness, but felt another grasp on someone's hand) (the person grasping his hand grasped very tight) (Homer's eyes widened) (ge tries releasing, but he just grasped even tighter) (Homer starts to lose blood) (the person's hand grasped ,on Homer's arm with sharp claws) *?: This is a warning. (Darkness disappears as Homer I'd back into reality) *Homer:(weakly) Dusk... (falls on the ground) *(Scene changes to Mordecai and his crew walking to Heroes Tower.) *Mordecai opens the door, but the crew sees Homer unconscious, losing blood on the floor) *Rigby: OH MY GOD! *'Dan Zembrovski': What happened to Homer? *'Troll Moko': Dusk did this to him. (Everyone else enters ) *Amethyst: WHAT HAPPENED?! *Rigby: (sighs explicitly) Dusk did this to him. (the others, excluding Mordecai's crew, looks at Rigby) He had returned. (Bart wakes up and sees Homer bloody and unconscious) *Bart: DAD! What happened to you? *'Rigby': We know who done to your father, Bart. It was Dusk. He is unconscious. *Bart: (angrly) Dusk... (clenches his fists) You've tortured my father long enough. *Pearl: How are we gonna find him? He could be anywhere. *Raven: We still have to find him. Who knows what he would do. *Lisa: Where should we start looking? *'Leonardo': Maybe we could use Dusk's location. *'Marge': How will that work? *Aarkon: We'll have to travel towards Azarath to get there. But be aware, Dusk can sense fear as well as jealousy, anger, love, joy, depression. *Robin: We must go then! *Lisa: We shouldn't waste time! (The group runs out, but Bart stops Aarkon) *Aarkon: What he did to my brother was uncalled for! Homer is my little brother! But I knew he would do something like this! He did something so bad to Homer I can't even think straight! *'Bart': Dusk was the one who killed my father. Wait. This is what I have been looking for. What did Dusk do to dad in the past? *Aarkon: It's best if you don't know. *Bart: But I-, *Aarkon: Your father says it's best for you to not know.. Although Homer is my younger brother, I respect his wishes. And you should understand that he doesn't want you hurt. It's for your own good.( Walks away, still shedding tears) *'Bart': It looks like I'm on my own. I'm doing this for you dad. (Sighs) If you can hear me. I wish you can hear me. *'Michelangelo': Uh, Bart, your father can't hear you. *'Bart': Yeah, I know. I just really wish he could. *'Leonardo': Come on. We have to find Dusk and fast. *'Bart': Right. *(On Instalation 03, Dusk, a hybrid of a Forerunner, a Gem, and a human can be seen infront of Didact) *'Didact': You may have defeated Homer, but he is unfortunately still alive. *'Dusk': I will always have my revenge on my brother after he doesn't forgive me due to the mistake I have done. *'Didact': Kang may thave betrayed his dark side, but he does not know about our plan to extinguis any hero who oppose the Empire's Glory of Evil. All I wante to do by making them unaware an nd lucky is to help them win, even if they believe that I'm still dead. *'Dusk': And that Steven guy? *'Didact': That hybrid of a human and a so called Gem should've not sided with the heroes, kill him, your brother, and any her that stands in your way. *'Dusk': As your wish. (Aboards a Phaeton and flies away) *'Didact': Remember, it's your chance to help as an order to claim your revenge. *(Back with the heroes) *(Homer suddenly wakes up) *Bart: Your awake! *Homer: What's happening? *(Red lights blinked) *Raven: TROUBLE! *(Scene changes to the clock tower) *Lisa: So who are we fighting this time? Barranco, Bowser, King Pig, Ridley, Jul, Gek, Sideshow Bob, Jinx, Madxmoth? *Aarkon: No. *Dusk: It's been a long time Heroes. A month, a year? Longer than I expected. *'Zack': (Arrived with a Sword Wraith) Hey guys, I just made my own Sword Wraith so- (Noticed Dusk) Who are you? *'Dusk': It doesn't matter right now. You'll find out when your friends tell you sooner or later. Speaking of which, I got to kill them! (Gets blocked by Zack holding an energy sword) *'Zack': Don't make me remove your left arm by slicing it with my energy sword! (Dusk instantly blasts him) *Mordecai : Dusk.(clenches a fist) Don't know what you came for, but you'll never gone on with it. I'm still ready. *Dusk: That's precious Mordecai, but I didn't come for you. (Blasts fire towards the gang, but it was directly going towards Homer,who dodges) (Homer was in the sky, as the fire ball arises to him) He sees it and turned into a flame Bird) *'Rowan': What happened to Homer? *'Zander': He's been turned into a flame bird. *Aarkon: He did that before. *(Raven uses her dark magic to control boxes, as she threw them at Dusk while Starfire blasts lasers at him) (he dodges the attacks) *(Zack slices Duck's hand off with his energy sword) *(Dusk grows another hand and zaps Zack in the chest) *All: ZACK! *Dusk: I'm not here for any of you! (Creates dark monsters as the Heroes try to attack them) (Rigby uses his strength to grab part of the railings and threw it at Dusk, but Dusk burns it from the inside) *(Dusk tries charging at Rigby, but Homer blasts fire at Dusk) (Dusk smirks) *Homer: Leave my friends out of this Dusk! *Dusk: I didn't bring them into this. You did. *(Zack survives and chokes Dusk, especially biting Dusk on the shoulder) *'Rowan': Zack, you're survive. Are you okay? *'Zack': I'm fine, Rowan. (Keeps on choking and biting Dusk) *Dusk: I'll be back for you. (Disappears) *'Zander': Dusk got away. *Homer:(Roughly) Good. Let him go. (Walks a few steps away before looking back) *'Ezra': You're right, Homer. We have to let Dusk go. *Homer: (roughly) I'll make sure he doesn't effect me when Thursday comes. (Flies away) *Steven: (with question marks above his head) What's so special about Thursday? *Amethyst: Not sure. *(Episode ends dramatically) Reviews *Kushowa - 50/50 Chance *dabhdude - 5.8/5 *GamecubeDude100 - It Was Ok Trivia *This is the darkest episode so far. *It is revealed Helen Wheels' favorite food is Natto and Miso Soup. *Rigby, Troll and Howard bought a Phazon Phlakes, Red Phazon Flakes, Dark Flakes and Chozo Puffs. *Homer is younger than Aarkon. Gallery Phazon phlakes by metroiddatabase-d4n0i4m.jpg|Phazon Phlakes 174734-20.jpg|Chozo Puffs Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United